


Дело анахроничного академиста

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Feminist Themes, Fluff, Gen, Historical References, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Tучный клиент Холмса много знает о букве "А".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Anachronistic Abecedarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867882) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> 1\. АУ с путешествиями во времени, АУшная реинкарнация Доктора (fem!Доктор)  
> 2\. Доктор Сэмюэль Джонсон — действительно автор первого толкового словаря английского языка, который, хоть и был составлен в конце ХVIII века, не потерял актуальности до сих пор.  
> 3\. Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.

— Автомат... Аккузатив... Аргус...

Уотсон сохранял каменное лицо, покуда их удивительный гость, сопровождая свою речь странными жестами и гримасами, помпезно и запутанно описывал работу, которая поглотила его без остатка. Меньше всего Уотсон хотел отпугнуть или разозлить его – судя по восхищённому лицу Холмса, это было воистину исключительное дело, способное заставить великий мозг по-настоящему работать.

— Афронт... Аякс... – возвестил гость – тучный мужчина средних лет. – И таким образом, джентльмены, я был счастлив наконец завершить работу над буквой «А» и с нетерпением ждал, какие же открытия принесёт мне буква «Б».

«Если он решит пересказать нам содержание словаря вплоть до яхонта и ящура, придётся попросить у миссис Хадсон чаю — а может статься, что и завтрак», — подумал Уотсон.

Однако речь гостя прервал Холмс.

— И именно тогда вы и потеряли рукопись, не так ли?

Клиент вскочил с места.

— Совершенно верно! Чёрт побери, всё, что я слышал о вас, — правда! – Он погрустнел. – Я... я был на рынке и оторвался от своей спутницы. Должно быть, где-то там я и потерял бумаги. Но этот рынок так вырос с тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз! Лондон такой... многолюдный... все здания совсем другие! – Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Моя работа, месяцы исследований! Неужели мне придётся начать всё сначала?

Несмотря на все странности посетителя, Уотсон немедля проникся состраданием к нему. После Майванда* даже раненая рука не расстраивала его так сильно, как потерянный во время отступления дневник.

Холмс улыбнулся той мягкой улыбкой, которая служила ему для утешения вконец отчаявшихся клиентов, и потрепал беднягу по плечу.

— Не бойтесь, доктор Джонсон. Вы закончите свой словарь. Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Возможно, я смогу помочь, и вам не придётся тратить время на переписывание. Опишите рукопись как можно подробнее.

Доктор Джонсон рассказал, как выглядели его бумаги и как они вместе со спутницей искали их повсюду. Холмс кивал и слушал, а Уотсон делал пометки в блокноте. Тот факт, что они имели дело с человеком, которого изучали на уроках истории Англии, с автором первого словаря, был второстепенен; расследование целиком поглотило их внимание. Холмс считал, что драгоценные бумаги могли не выкинуть, а продать антиквару или снести в ломбард, приняв за хорошо сохранившиеся исторические документы.

— Мистер Холмс! – раздался от дверей голос, говоривший с акцентом, в котором, казалось, смешалось штук двадцать диалектов со всей Великобритании и Ирландии. – Простите за вторжение, но мне кажется, нам всем пора перекусить.

Доктор Сэмюэль Джонсон повернулся на голос своей спутницы.

— Входите, Доктор!

Доктор Уотсон улыбнулся, посмотрев на Холмса. Тот выглядел уязвлённым – возможно, из-за того, что его прервали, а может, потому, что был единственным из присутствующих, кого не называли доктором.

Сопровождаемая озадаченной миссис Хадсон, в комнату вошла экстравагантно одетая чернокожая женщина. Именно она привела в дом 221-Б светило английской филологии (появившись из забавной синей будки, которая возникла на углу Бейкер-стрит прямо из воздуха). Дамы несли чай, выпечку и нарезанные апельсины.

— Право голоса для женщин, вы говорите? – переспросила миссис Хадсон, явно продолжая начатый за пределами комнаты разговор. – Полёты на Луну? И даже узаконенная контрацепция? Боже милосердный, это спасёт столько жизней!

— Думаю, вы вполне можете дожить до того дня, когда пойдёте на выборы, миссис Х., — ответила Доктор. – Думаю, вы поймёте меня: я не хочу портить сюрприз, называя точную дату.

Все трое мужчин с интересом наблюдали за дамами.

— Необычайно, правда? – пророкотал доктор Джонсон. – Однако, к таким необычайным вещам привыкаешь удивительно быстро.

— Мы оба не местные, — весело сказала Доктор; её длинные разноцветные косы подпрыгивали на зеленовато-голубом корсете и чёрной кожаной юбке, — но здесь ведь любая проблема тоже решается благодаря чашечке крепкого чая, не так ли? Давайте подкрепимся, прежде чем продолжить работу. Сидите, миссис Хадсон, я сама разолью.

— М-м... Я лучше спущусь к себе, если вы не возражаете, — ответила миссис Хадсон. – Это всё немного чересчур для меня. И не пристало мне сидеть с джентльменами, когда у мистера Холмса клиент.

Доктор кивнула.

— Должно быть, непросто свыкнуться с мыслью, что герои какого-нибудь романа Герберта Уэллса шастают к вам домой. Но если передумаете, присоединяйтесь к нам. И прочтите вот это на досуге, — и она положила на поднос миссис Хадсон книгу, на которой в качестве автора был указан некто Ж. Грир**. – Это изменит всю вашу жизнь.

Когда за миссис Хадсон закрылась дверь, Доктор принялась разливать чай.

— У меня есть три версии того, что случилось с бумагами доктора Джонсона, — заявил Холмс. – Теперь мне надо побывать на месте происшествия и поговорить с некоторыми знакомыми.

— Отлично, — Доктор взяла чашку и приветливо кивнула своему спутнику. – Я в самом деле расстроилась, доктор Джонсон, когда вы потеряли бумаги. Я хотела лишь немного познакомить вас с лондонской архитектурой этого времени. К счастью, мы оказались в том самом месте, где нам могут помочь вернуть их!

— Свежие апельсины? Зимой? – просиял Уотсон, беря ломтик апельсина. – Спасибо, мисс... м-м, Доктор. Это очень щедрый подарок.

— На ТАРДИС очень милый гидропонный садик, — Доктор подмигнула Уотсону и тоже взяла ломтик. – Когда-нибудь я расскажу вам, как спасла мир при помощи мандарина.

— Право голоса для женщин, вы говорите? – Уотсон улыбнулся. – Мэри будет очень рада узнать об этом.

* Битва при Майванде (1880 г.) – сражение времён Второй англо-афганской войны, в котором английские войска потерпели сокрушительное поражение.  
** Жермен Грир (родилась в 1939 г.) – английская писательница, учёная и телеведущая, одна из видных феминисток.


End file.
